The Rest Of Our Lives (GeoXSonia)
by WeinerCobb
Summary: After the Meteor G incident, What happens next in the lives of Geo and Sonia? I'll tell you whats next... Love!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of something

Ch. 1: What Next?

It had been 3 weeks since Geo had stopped Meteor G from destroying the earth. His father and his wizard Omega-Xis had returned after being lost in space. It was now Spring Break, and Geo was stuck at home, thinking about what to do.

*sigh

"What's up kid?" Mega asked him

"Well, there's not much to do anymore. I mean, viruses are disappearing since Meteor G is gone, and I've already finished the homework due after the break. There's nothing left to do..." Geo said sounding disappointed.

"Why don't we go watch some t.v. ?" C'mon kid, lets get you out of this funk." Mega said trying to cheer him up.

"I guess so..." Geo said

Geo then went to his living room to pass the time with a little television. He was swapping through channels and then, all of Geo's attention was suddenly on this commercial.

_"Later today, the series finale to the critically acclaimed "Song Of Dreams" Starring teen idol Sonia Strumm will be broadcasted tonight at 7:00! Don't 'cha dare miss it!"_

"Wow, her show is ending. I wonder why?" Geo said

"Hey kid, why ya blushin?" Mega said jokingly

"Wh-what? No way! Your hallucinating!" Geo said embarrassed

"Oh calm down kid. Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend!" Mega said with a smirk

Geo was now blushing a dark crimson red. It was already obvious to Mega that Geo had a huge crush on Sonia. Geo realized this the night he and Sonia spent the night together on the dock in Alohaha.

"Jeez Mega, don't say stuff like that!" Geo yelled

"Oh calm down! Why don't you man up, and go ask this girl on a date?" Mega said

"M-Mega, c'mon! Enough with this topic!" Geo yelled

"Jeez, you humans and your emotions." Mega said

Mega than un-materialized and went back into the Hunter-VG

"Ugh, darn it Mega" Geo thought

Now Geo couldn't get Sonia off his mind. He kept making scenarios in his head of him and Sonia on a date or eating at a nice restaurant.

"Man I'm hungry. I wonder what mom left for me in the fridge?" Geo thought

Geo then walked over to the fridge to check if there was any food.

"Ah man, nothing here. What now?" Geo thought

Geo then realized that he had over 20,000 zennys! He had earned them from virus busting and wave data found on wave roads.

"Well then, I guess I can go buy my food! Hmm, where should I go?"

Suddenly, his Hunter-VG started ringing

"Browse!" Geo said as a screen popped out

*Now switching to Sonia's point of view*

Sonia was just packing her things as she was moving out of her apartment to move.

"Are your things ready yet Sonia?" Asked her wizard, Lyra

"Almost! Just a few more things and then I'm done! Besides Lyra, the moving company doesn't come until tomorrow." Sonia said happily

"Have you told anyone yet?" Lyra asked

"No, not yet. I was thinking about telling Geo, but..." Sonia was suddenly cut off

"Your nervous 'cause you like him, aren't you?" Lyra said

"W-well I... yeah, I guess your right." Sonia said with a frown

"Why don't you make plans with him? I'm sure he'd love to go out with you!" Lyra said

Sonia then started blushing, with a small smile

"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?" Sonia said.

"Atta girl! Good luck Sonia!"

Sonia then grabbed her Hunter-VG and made the call

*Back to Geo's point of view*

The screen popped up with Sonia on the screen

"S-Sonia! Hey, whats up?" Geo said nervously

"H-Hi Geo! I'm doing good, thanks for asking." Sonia said

Both were really nervous, and were blushing like crazy!

"So... I uh, heard your TV show is ending. Why is it ending?" Geo asked

"Well, since the Meteor G incident, I've been thinking alot about you... I MEAN STUFF! Yeah... stuff about life... hahaha..." Sonia said trying to cover up what she said

"Really? Is that why your show is ending?" Geo asked

"Actually, I was actually wondering if your busy today? There's something I want to talk to you about. Are you busy?" Sonia asked while blushing

"W-well no, I'm free today. So sure! Lets do something!" Geo said happily

"Great! So... do you have any idea what we should do?" Sonia asked

"Hmm... Oh, I know! Lets go to Dream Island! I heard on the news that they opened up a Matter Wave carnival, where the rides are made out of matter waves! They also have a ton of stands and games to play!" Geo suggested

"Great! Pick me up from the studio at 12:00!" Sonia said

"Its a date! U-uh I mean, uhh... well you know what I mean!" Geo said nervously

Sonia then blushed a dark red

"Haha... alrighty then! I'll see you at 12:00! Bye Geo!" Sonia said

Sonia then blew a kiss, and winked before hanging up. Geo was now in shock. He was just, well wowed.

"Woah... hey Mega, I think I just got a date!" Geo said happily

"Ugh, you humans and your "adolescence" as Lyra says." Mega said

"Hmm, its pretty hot today. I wonder what I should wear?" Geo thought

*Back to Sonia's Point of View*

"Well? How'd it go Sonia? " Lyra asked

"Well, I'm going to the carnival with Geo now!" Sonia said excited

"Wow! Good job Sonia! I knew you could do it!" Lyra said

"Well, better get ready! I wonder what I should wear?" Sonia thought

"Ok Lyra, help me pick out an outfit!" Sonia said

"You got it Sonia!" Lyra yelled

Chapter 1 END

*Next time* Geo and Sonia's carnival date!


	2. Chapter 2: Carnival Sparks

*UPDATE* Hey guys, Weiner here (lol). Just like to inform you guys I'll be posting more chapters to this story now that I've finished exams and stuff.

Chapter 2: Carnival Sparks

_Where we last left off, Sonia had asked Geo to another one of their "dates". Geo had suggested to go to the Dream Island Carnival. Now, they are getting ready for the carnival._

"Hmm, I think this will do for today" Geo said to his wizard Mega

"Aw, tryin to look nice for your girlfriend kid?" Mega joked.

"Mega..." Geo said, followed by a sigh

"Oh relax kid, im just jokin. You'll be fine. Besides, it's just a date." Mega said trying to calm Geo down

"I guess your right. I should just cool down, and wait until its time." Geo said

*Switch to Sonia's Point of View*

"OH MAN, WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?!" Screamed a panicking Sonia

"Sonia! Relax, relax. Its okay, you have plenty of outfits to chose from." Lyra said trying to calm her down

"*Sigh. I know Lyra. It's just... I really wanna look good for today. I really wanna impress Geo." Sonia said

"Don't worry, I think I know just the outfit to wear. Remember that outfit you wore in episode 10?" Lyra asked

"*Gasp. Lyra! Your a genius! Thats a great outfit!" Sonia yelled cheerfully

"Glad I could help!" Lyra replied

Sonia then rummaged through her clothes in her suitcase(since she packed up her stuff in her apartment), and found what she was looking for. She then put on the outfit.

"Alright Lyra, I'm ready to go!" Said an eager Sonia

"Alright Sonia! Remember, you told him to meet you at the studio, so lets take the wave road there." Lyra said

"Alright Lyra! Lets go!" Sonia yelled

"_EM Wave Change!_

_ Sonia Strumm,_

_On_ Air!"

Sonia then merged with Lyra to become Harp Note!

"Alright! Lets go!" Sonia yelled

*Switch back to Geo's Point of View*

"Okay Mega. Its almost 12:00. Lets go. You ready?"

Always am kid. Lets go!" Mega replied

"_EM Wave Change_

_ Geo Stelar,_

_ On Air!"_

Geo then merged with Omega-Xis to become MegaMan!

"Okay kid. If we take the wave road to WBG Studios, we'll be there in no time" Mega said

"Then lets get going!" Geo said

MegaMan then transported on to the wave road, then travelled at unbelievable speeds. He was at WBG Studios in less than 2 minutes.

Geo then ended the EM wave change.

"Alright, were here Mega! Hmm, I wonder where she is?" Geo said

*Switch to Sonia's Point of View*

Sonia was there earlier since she was closer to the studio. Sonia saw Geo appear when she was waiting for him in the park at the studio.

"W-wow! He looks really cute today!" Sonia thought

Geo was wearing black low cut Converse sneakers with white shoelaces, along with cargo shorts, and a whitr t-shirt. He also wore his visualizers as always.

"There he is Sonia! Walk up to him now!" Lyra said

Sonia then nodded

*Now, the story will be in both character's Point of View*

"Hey Geo!" Sonia said happily

Geo then turned around and was entranced by what she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue summer dress, with a white cardigan. She also wore navy blue Vans sneakers, with short black socks.

"W-Wow Sonia, you look amazing!" Geo said without then started to blush.

"Oh, u-umm, thank you!" Sonia said nervously as she was extremely flattered at what Geo said

"W-well then, shall we go?" Geo asked.

Sonia let out a quiet laugh "We shall!" Sonia said

The two then began to walk to the Wave Liner bus stop. Sonia then held on to Geo's arm as if they were a couple. A thousand thoughts when into Geo's mind as this happened, but not one thought was bad. As they got to the bus stop, the Wave Liner was already there. They got on the Wave Liner, and sat on the two seater at the back of the Wave Liner.

"Hey Sonia, why didn't we just transport over there through the Wave Road?" Geo asked

Sonia was still holding on to his arm at this point

"I dont know, but isn't this nice though? You, me, just relaxing while on our way there.I don't know about you, but I lie it better this way." Sonia said with a smile on her face.

"I guess your right. This way, we get to talk a lot more, plus we can enjoy the ride!" Geo said

"Exactly!" Sonia said

There was a short moment of silence until it was broken by Sonia.

Sonia then began to get closer to Geo, which made Geo blush more.

"Sonia?" Geo said

"It's been a while since we've actually hung out Geo." Sonia said with a little frown.

"Yeah it has been. That last time I saw you was at Prez's celebration party." Geo added

"I've really missed you Geo..." Sonia said as her grip on Geo's arm got a little harder

"I... I missed you too Sonia." Geo said

"I-I..." Sonia was about to say something until the Wave Liner stopped

"Hey look we're here! Lets go Sonia!" Geo said

"O-okay! Lets go!" Sonia said

The two then went on to enjoy the carnival. First, they went on the roller coaster.

"Uhh, I don't know about this Sonia..." Geo said scared

"C'mon Geo, this is gonna be great!" Sonia yelled sounding excited.

The roller coaster then had a large ascension, the coming up was the huge drop!

"Oh man, here we go..." Geo said

The coaster then started to descend.

"WOOOOOO!" Sonia yelled

The coaster had many turns and spins, by the end of it, both Geo and Sonia were very ecstatic.

"Man, that was great! You were right Sonia, that was awesome!" Geo said

"C'mon Geo, lets go check out the other amusements!" Sonia said

The two then went on the spinning cups, and the go kart course. Then, they went to the stands, where they could play games and win prizes.

"Oh, oh, Geo, Geo! Look over there!" Sonia said pointing to one of the stands

She was pointing at a prize, more specifically, a giant Domo plush doll.

"Could you win that for me?" Sonia asked

"Uhh, I don't know Sonia..." Geo was cut off by Sonia.

"PWEEAAASSEE?" Sonia asked. She had the puppy dog eyes and everything.

"U-uh... fine, you win" Geo said sounding defeated

The game was simple, Geo had to hit the required amount of virus carvings with the water gun to win a prize of his choosing. Geo never really trusted these type of stands. He remembered watching a cartoon where these jids went to play at one of these stands and lost because it was had always thought it was true. Surprisingly, Geo had won with the slightest of ease. The water gun was working properly, and the viruses were easy to shoot.

"Winner!" The man in charge of the booth yelled.

"Please choose the prize of your choice" said the man

"That one." Geo said as he was pointing to the Domo plushie.

The man then gave the plushie to Geo.

"Ta-da! Here you go Sonia!" Geo said proudly

"Yay! Thanks a lot Geo!" Sonia said. She then hugged Geo tightly, which made both of them blush.

There was only one amusement left for them to see. It was a gigantic ferris wheel.

"That's the last ride! Lets go Sonia!" Geo said

"Alright! Lets go!" Sonia said

It was about 6:00, and Geo and Sonia were at the top of the ferris wheel, when suddenly...

*WHIRR* The ferris wheel stopped moving.

"Hmm, whats goin on?" Sonia said.

"Attention all passengers on the ferris wheel. Please stay calm. Power to the ride will be back shortly." The announcement stopped there.

"I guess we're gonna be stuck up here for a bit" Geo said

"I guess so" Sonia replied

"Since we're gonna be here for a while, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Geo asked

Oh yeah, that. Well, its about me and my career." Sonia said

"What about your career? Is it about your TV show? Did something bad happen?" Geo asked

"No, its not anything bad. Its just that... I've decided to retire temporarily." Sonia said

"Wow! Really? Why'd you retire?" Geo asked

"Well, after the Meteor G incident, I've thinking alot about my future. I decided that I should go back to school instead of having private tutors..." Sonia said

"Where are you gonna go for school?" Geo asked

"I've decided to go to Echo Ridge elementary with all of you guys!" Sonia said

"Echo Ridge? But isn't that a little far from your apartment?" Geo said

"Well the thing I was going to tell you was... we're gonna be neighbors! My manager bought the house next to your house, and I'm moving in tomorrow!" Sonia said sounding excited

Geo was shocked at what he had just heard. He couldn't believe it.

"W-woah! This is great! We're gonna be neighbors now!" Geo said happily

"Yup! It sure is!" Sonia replied

The two then watched the sunset from the top of the ferris wheel.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sonia asked

"It sure is Sonia, it sure is." Geo replied

Sonia then leaned her head on Geo's shoulder as the two watched the sunset, waiting for the ferris wheel to put them down. After about 10 minutes, the ride had started moving again, and all the riders got off the moment they could.

"Its getting late. Lets get you home Sonia." Geo said

"Alright. Lets go." Sonia said

When the two got on the Wave Liner, they did not talk as much as the first time, since they were tired. They were however, very close together as Sonia was leaning on Geo's shoulder. When they got to Sonia's apartment building,they said their goodbyes.

"I had a really good time today Sonia." Geo said

"Yeah, me too! I hope we get to hang out more now that I'm moving." Sonia said

"Well, I guess its time for me to go. Good night Sonia." Geo said

"Geo, wait!" Sonia said as she was running towards Geo

Sonia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and winked at him, and said goodbye, as she ran towards the elevator. Geo was blushing extremely, and so was Sonia, as they went their separate ways.

"Sonia..." Geo said in his mind as he Wave changed and went straight home

*Switch to Sonia's Point of View*

"Well that was gutsy of you Sonia! I'm so proud of you!" Lyra said

Sonia blushed. "Teehee, thanks Lyra! Well, I'm tired! We have a big day tomorrow, so I better go to bed now. Good night Lyra!" Sonia said as she entered the bathroom to get changed for bed. As she went into bed she had only one thought in her head.

"Geo..." she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

*Switch to Geo's Point of View*

Geo was home in less than 2 minutes. Geo's parents asked him how the day went, and what he did. After that, he went to his washroom, washed up, and went to bed. When he was in bed, onlu one thing was on his mind

"Sonia..." Geo thought as he slowly fell asleep

CH. 2 END

*Next Time! Moving Day!*


End file.
